teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Farina
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Danielle Bradbery |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Chelsea Diane Farina |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| level-headed, innocent, sensitive, humble, sassy, sarcastic, energetic, friendly, stubborn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Logan Wilde (boyfriend) Camilla Barnes (ex-girlfriend) Sander Lloyd (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To be a famous model |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Priscilla, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Savannah, Erin, Sander, Logan, Tristan, Randy, Dylan, Vanessa, Robin, Selena, Robin, Roderick, Erica, Portia, Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Why bother being here if you don't want to be here?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Speak Now |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Chelsea Farina is a major character on Teen Justice. Chelsea is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S2= Speak Now Personality Chelsea seems have opened feelings and thoughts. She is not afraid to say what she thinks, developing a much more sarcastic, sassy and Erin-ish personality, to the point that she is now considered one of the main Divas of the Glee Club, earning the "First Annual Brewster High School Diva Award." During her time at Brewster High, she develops a crush on Logan, which later leads into a very close friendship and soon a relationship; he's the only person who sees her emotional side. She also seems to be in great terms with Selena and Portia. Relationships Logan= |-| Camilla= |-| Sander= Songs S2= ;Solos DanielleBradberry.jpg|Blank Space (Speak Now)|link=Blank Space rs-159603-20130828-386-1377795066.jpg|How to Love (Swagology)|link=How to Love ;Duets ep4f (2dhkk5).jpg|Shake It Off (Monique) (Speak Now)|link=Shake It Off Download (50).png|Give It Up (Aubrey) (Special Attention)|link=Give It Up ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos download (13).png|Heaven (Justifying My Love)|link=Heaven -VMvXy96.jpeg|Born To Fly (Illusions)|link=Born To Fly ;Duets Ep4f_(43)hbvts.jpg|Here Comes The Sun (Camilla) (Erin in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Here Comes The Sun Ep4f (20) aih.jpg|All I Have (Logan) (A High Hope For a Low Wish)|link=All I Have Download_(14).png|Lovin' It (Aubrey) (Illusions)|link=Lovin' It ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos img.jpg|Unusual Way (Homecoming)|link=Unusual Way Download_(15).png|Hung Up (Diva)|link=Hung Up ;Duets Ep4f (cw).jpg|Castle Walls (Logan) (Stardom)|link=Castle Walls ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos thumbnail_356911.jpg|Unwritten (Slave Master)|link=Unwritten ;Duets Ep4f (8).jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Selena) (Crossroads)|link=I Kissed a Girl (S5) Download_(11).png|I'm His Only Woman (Selena) (Slave Master)|link=I'm His Only Woman Download_(47).png|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (Randy) (Rivals) Ep4f (m31).jpg|More Than a Feeling (Randy) (City of Lights)|link=More Than a Feeling ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character